Another Average Day
by Lerysakon
Summary: One Shot. America leaves Philippines to their own devices again, and chaos ensues.


**I wrote this fanfic sometime ago... I just forgot when**. **My friend and I came up with this idea and I just had to write it down. **

**

* * *

  
**

~Another Average Day~

"Hey! What are you doing?! That's my car!" An 8-year-old boy yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at his brother. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. His onyx eyes glared at the other boy.

"No it's not!" the latter retorted. He then pointed at the space of floor in front of him bordered by lines drawn with chalk "This is **my** territory, Luzon! And the car was in it, so that makes it mine!" The boy with darker skin, raven hair and onyx eyes reasoned.

"No way; Mindanao you cheater! That line wasn't that far a while ago!" Luzon accused; he then paused as he thought of something "You moved it didn't you?!"

Mindanao glared at his brother: "No I did not!"

"Cheater!"

"Liar!"

Then, before they can pounce at each other; a girl their age stepped between them. She had mid-back black hair, tied in a loose ponytail. She also had tan skin and onyx eyes: "Stop it you two!"

"Back off, Visayas! This ain't your fight!" The both of them cried out at the same time.

Visayas pouted as she watched her brothers fight each other. Then, a grin spread across her face, and in a singsong voice, spoke out loud: "I'll call big brother America if you doooooon't!"

The two seized their argument to look at their female triplet with an expression of disbelief: "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." She challenged.

With that, the two boys settled down and continued with what they were doing earlier. This time, Visayas joined them. They played quietly and peacefully; until Mindanao decided to leave their group and play with something else. He ran out of the room and went back in with a basketball ball in his hands.

Seeing the ball, Luzon went over to his brother and tried to pull the object away from him: "Hey! That's mine!"

"Yours?!" Mindanao pulled back "It's mine! I saw it first and I wanted to play with it first!"

Visayas sighed: this is why her room is between these two; they always fought about such trivial things. Mindanao even tried to run away from home once just because of one of their fights.

"It's mine! Big brother America gave it to me!"

"What?! He gave it to me!"

"No! He gave it to me! Besides, I'm the eldest!" Luzon debated.

Mindanao snorted: "So what if you're the eldest? It's still mine because he gave it to me!"

"You already have the toy guns and the plastic swords! This one's mine coz I use it the most and I'm big brother's favourite!"

"Favourite? Just because he found you first doesn't mean you're his favourite!" This time, the voice belonged to their sister.

Luzon laughed: "What? You thought you were?"

The girl fumed; she was angry at the fact that she was being mocked and at the same time, because her brother wasn't completely off the mark. Not really able to hold in her anger, she pounced on her brother and started pulling his hair. Seeing this as a 'go' signal, Mindanao jumped into the fight as well, also wanting a piece of their eldest brother.

Luzon was always the one who hang out with big brother America, making him a little bit conceited and the one with direct exposure to America's habits and mannerisms. Visayas, on the other hand, usually tried to get their big brother's attention, though Luzon often managed to get him away. Mindanao was slightly different since he cared a little less than his siblings; and despite his age, there would be times when he would even tell them that he'd leave because he wanted to try being independent.

Their fight soon turned into an all-out brawl that they didn't even notice the front door open.

"I'm home ~!" America greeted, but stopped when he saw a moving cloud of dust in the living room. Violent sounds and screams came from it, and he could also see limbs throwing kicks or punches.

The other four entered the house and gaped at the sight.

Russia, who was the first to recover, smiled: "Oh, what is this... a battlefield perhaps?"

"They are very upset; well then, I guess there's no choice..." China started. Pulling something out of nowhere he continued "... perhaps this would help..." he then showed the thing as a new dish "... when they taste this delicious food their anger would subside!" He was ignored.

"Are you not planning to stop them?" England asked the man beside him.

Clearing his throat, America raised his right arm and then placed it on top of his chest: "Of course I will stop them; because I am the Hero!" he declared. He was just about to walk over when the dust subsided and revealed three children in a rather humorous position.

Mindanao was holding Luzon by the shirt and was posed to punch while the latter was pulling his cheeks wide. The only girl, Visayas, was in between them, pulling both by the hair. They all looked up to see America (and the others). As soon as the fact that the older guys were there set in, the children immediately ran towards the man and grabbed a limb to prevent movement. Luzon grabbed onto America's left leg; Visayas pulled the man down by his right arm while Mindanao did the same with the other arm.

"Big brother, I'm your favourite right?" Mindanao asked.

"No, I'm his favourite!" Luzon argued.

Visayas, seeing the confused look on America's face and seeing her chance to ask, pulled him by the arm to gain his attention then looked up. "Big brother America, I'm your most favourite right?" she asked while staring at him with big, round, innocent-looking eyes.

The cuteness almost made America agree when the other two retorted. Not knowing what to do, he moved around as much as his predicament would allow him to and sought help from his companions. Seeing Russia about to leave the room, America called out to him to ask for help.

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle. But I would surely assist when you're near death, kneeling on the ground, covered in blood, and begging for your life." The smile he directed at America made the man shiver.

Looking around once again, America spotted France in the next room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He was about to ask for help from the European but decided against it when France suddenly started to rip his clothes off.

Seeing that China was not in the living room anymore, America turned to the only person left.

"England! What do I do?"

England, who was currently reading a book, looked up and answered: "You're the 'hero'. Figure something out." Then he went back to reading.

"But—!" He was cut off when the front door opened and Spain came in. He looked at the scene in front of him.

"Oops, wrong house." He then moved to leave when America stopped him making him turn around.

"Spain! Help me here! You took care of them once; what do I do?!"

Spain, seeing this as insignificant moved to leave yet again.

"Spain!!! Help me!" America whined.

"No way, they're your problem now." Then he quickly slammed the door shut.

America's arm was positioned as if he was reaching out to the door, his expression dumbfounded. He looked down at the kids clinging onto him. He sighed; he liked these kids and enjoyed playing with them. It's just that, he didn't know what the heck to do with them. Yeah, he's teaching them everything he knows and they are doing quite well in picking the lessons up, but they can be too hyperactive at times. Oh well, might as well enjoy it while they're still cute; after all, who knows what could happen when they're finally grown.


End file.
